


When To Sleep

by writingformidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child's Point of View, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Morning, Orphan - Freeform, Teenagers, Trusting, nearly all-nighter, random little idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformidnight/pseuds/writingformidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in a motel changes a young girl's life, as well as the Winchester Three.<br/>Short, sweet, and kinda to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When To Sleep

At what point should you decide to go to sleep?

Is it when your eyes are closing on their own account, and the screen suddenly seems too bright to look at?

Is it when you can hear the birds chirping outside as you attempt to get comfortable in the motel's dingy bedroom?

Or is it when you can hear two people having sex in the room next door, loudly.

She can tell that it's two men; the sound is similar to the ones her father and his (ex) partner made when she was trying to sleep.

She isn't trying now.

 

She listens in, feeling guilty as she overhears the moment between the two; a strangled cry of "Dean!", whispered proclamations of love and adoration, sweet kisses and protective hugs. At some point she must have fallen asleep, for the next time she registers is 6:30 am. She's been asleep for three hours. Sleep late, wake early. It's becoming a familiar pattern in her life. The motel is silent, so she dresses quickly and leaves her room. She's down the corridor and out the building before she realizes that its mid-November, and it's freezing out. Still, the fresh air revives her, and she goes to sit down on the bench. With a book in her hands and ear buds pressed into her ears, she slips into a world of good music and writing.

The next thing she registers is three men leaving the motel and heading towards a car, a beauty, a 1967 Chevy Impala. She's impressed; the car looks far too above the guys' price range. Maybe she shouldn't judge. She does anyway. Her music falling silent, she watches as two of the men pack the trunk of the car, blatantly flirting with each other. She overhears a muttered "Dammit Dean!" and realize it's the people she overheard last night. She looks away and blushes slightly. The third man, the tallest, is limping slightly, and after a while limps over to her bench. A nod of acknowledgement is all she gets, but she doesn't mind. She takes her time eyeing him covertly. Her young, childlike eyes ran along him, marveling at how tall he was. She was short, she'd admit it, but even this was freakishly tall. The guy's leg moves, causing her to jump slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the man smirk, and she blushes a delicate red, knowing she'd been caught staring.

He signals for her to listen, and reluctantly, she removes her headphones. "Hello. I'm Sam Winchester." He speaks for the first time, and she relaxed slightly. His voice makes her feel safe, protected - no one would do anything bad to someone with that voice. He speaks again, asking her about herself; name, age, reason for being here. She whispers softly to him that her name is Duma, she is 17 years old, and is seeking the truth. He looks puzzled by her answer, but decides to leave it. Duma, for that is her true name, notices that the two other guys had fallen silent and were studying Sam and her. Sam motioned them over. "This is Dean, my brother, and Castiel." She glances up at Castiel's unusual name. She recognizes it; an angel's name. Like her name. His, solitude and tears. Her, dreams. Names that seem to contradict the owner, Duma thinks as she studies Castiel's open and compassionate face, and reflects on her common nightmares in the past. They talked around her for a while; talking to her, talking about her, talking about their next destination. Then Castiel asks her a question. "Where are you going next?" By this time she knows they've figured she's on her own. They are gentle about it. She shrugs in reply. The three confer; they reach a unanimous agreement. They offer her a ride in the Impala, a safe journey to her next destination. She knows she should take the offer; but then her father's words come back to her from a distant childhood memory.

Never get into a stranger's car.

But she'd gotten into his car plenty of times, and he was more a stranger than these three in front of her.

So she stands up. And follows Cas into the back seat.

 

Later, as they settle into yet another motel, they'll explain who Cas really is, their job, their past. She'll be frightened, but then she'll understand, and she'll be interested. But for now, she's relaxed, surround by people who are interesting, and interested in return.

 

 

And she realizes that is when it is time to sleep.

When she feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> well hello there, first time on Ao3, not 100% sure what to do, but hey-ho, going with the flow. This was written at 3:30 in the morning, so forgive me if it makes no sense. Comment/kudos, all that jazz; I love you!


End file.
